inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife
Knife, labeled The Sharp Guy, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. He also competed in Inanimate Insanity II and is currently a member of Team Grand Slams. Personality Knife has a malicious atitude, being much of a bully to victims such as Paper and Marshmallow in particular. He has shown to be lazy in A Lemony Lesson where he told Paper they didn't need to compete. He has the ability to cut into things due to his sharp physical nature. He also showed that he has a soft side to being so mean, as he likes Desperate Housewives and Dora Dolls. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Knife's first appearance is when he was talking about how easy the first challenge was, despite not being shown competing in it at all. He then answers Paper's question on what feces are. He was not seen in the episode again. ."]] In The Arena Of Death, Knife is bored without Paper, who was a smelly turd eliminated last episode. To keep himself entertained, Knife tricks Marshmallow into having fun by throwing her off the distance, causing her to pop Balloon. Knife was one of the members of Team Epic to compete in the rock pelting challenge. He suggests a strategy that they all aim at one person at the same time, so that person would not be able to dodge all of their rocks. He tells everyone to aim for Taco first. They all throw their rocks at Taco, but Taco spits the rocks back at them. Knife gets knocked off by one of the rocks, and Baseball comments on his bad strategy. At the elimination, Knife possibly received 2 votes. Despite that, he was safe, and Baseball was eliminated, who was in the bottom 2 with him. In One-Shot Wonder, Nickel runs over to Knife and explains to him how we was trapped in the LOL (Locker of Losers) from Battle for Dream Island, and that Nonexisty helped him escape from the outside. Knife didn't exactly seem to understand, but he wanted to cheer Nickel up and thinks of making s'mores, so he grabbed Marshmallow, stuck a twig through her, and roasted her on a fire. Nickel, however, refused to eat her. When MePhone4 introduces the slingshot challenge, Knife is shown to be excited to shoot people. During the challenge, Knife suggests that Marshmallow being the smallest should go first. Marshmallow, being inactive due to him burning her earlier, doesn't respond, but he helps Marshmallow over the gorge anyway, actually successfully. Lightbulb trips over Rocky from Battle for Dream Island and shatters. When helping Nickel, he stepped on Lightbulb's shattered remains, and jumped and screamed in pain as he let go of the slingshot too early, sending Nickel crashing into the wall of the gorge. During the next part of the challenge, which is a tug of war contest, Pickle and Taco lead team Chicken Leg to victory. His team ends up losing, and the viewers get to vote off a contestant. However, since, as MePhone4 says, Knife is the only person that did anything, he gets immunity, much to his delight. In The Stacker, Knife was seen during the elimination, scared that his time may be up. However, as MePhone reminds him, he is safe, because he won immunity last episode. He recieves a Dora Doll for being safe. However, in the golf-ball stacking challenge, he didn't finish his stack, which results in him, Taco, Pepper and Marshmallow being up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, Knife shows Nickel and OJ the wonders of electricity by dragging his feet on the ground and then shocking Marshmallow. He laughed at her, saying that she is so much fun to mess with. As a result, she hit a button on a remote that revealed a launchpad underneath where Knife was previously standing, that made him fly into a gorge, causing him to cut into (non-recommended character) Apple. During the elimination, MePhone4 comments on how wonderful the Elimination Time!song is, but Knife disagrees and just wants to know if he's safe already. As Knife reaches the bottom two with Pepper, Knife was eliminated with the most amount of votes ever, at 224. MePhone4 mockingly calls him "Mr. Tough Guy", making Knife even angrier. He states that he cannot be eliminated and throws a punch at MePhone, which MePhone dodges, and the Fist Thingy then quickly comes into punch him away. Knife was not seen again until the end of the episode in Idiotic Island, on the ground with a screaming face. In Sugar Rush, Knife was only seen once in this episode at Idiotic Island, happily holding his Dora doll, when Balloon appeared, landed on him and popped. In The Snowdown, Knife threatens that viewers should vote for him to rejoin the game or he'll beat them up, but then quickly says that he actually won't, but he'll give voters his Dora Doll which he throws over his shoulder (later popping Balloon). In Double Digit Desert, Knife states that it is pretty obvious he is rejoining, although Nickel disagrees, since he got the most votes out of all of them when he was eliminated. He grabs onto Baseball as they are launched into the rejoining area in the sky. Knife remarks how it is a shame that he had to see MePhone's "ugly" face again, which MePhone stated was a really rude comment. Paper bets that Knife got zero votes, which leads Knife to threateningly yelling at Paper to "come at him", which Paper nervously said no to. Knife doesn't get enough votes with 37 and doesn't rejoin the game, but angrily states that he will be out soon and when he is, he will be able to have "some more fun" with everyone. This line likely refers to his "having some fun" with Marshmallow by abusing her in various episodes since Episode 3. He is then sent back to Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Knife is seen escaping from Idiotic Island, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants after it was destroyed. When Salt swam out of the boat to find OJ, Knife said they should just leave her. When the still-competing contestants are trying to catch the eliminated contestants, Knife falls in some water. Paper walks up to him when he asks for help, and brings him back to MePhone4, while calling Knife a backstabber. Later, MePhone sends him and the rest of the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In Inanimate Smackdown, When Marshmallow goes into Idiotic Island, Knife welcomes her. In The Tile Divide, Knife, along with eliminated constants watches as Bow falls into her box on Idiotic Island. In The Penultimate Poll, Knife, along with the rest of the contestants were allowed to vote off the last contestant from the show. OJ replies on how calm they all were, but Knife bursts in anger and threatens to kill MePhone until he is restrained, with Nickel responding that he's been acting weird lately. Knife then votes for Paper, for betraying him in Episode 14, to which Paper replies that Knife was the one who betrayed him in the first place. When it's Bow's turn to vote, being in her box, Knife feigns her voice and votes for Paper, as well as compliment himself, to which Marshmallow sarcastically replies that it sounded legit. Official Site Bio "You could say Knife is a 'sharp guy.' He's laid back, pretty chill, but is known to be a bit lazy, and sometimes even maclicious towards his fellow competitors. He can be a huge bully, and sometimes seeks enjoyment out of hurting his fellow contestants. However, deep down he's a soft mushy guy who wants to just hide his insecurities and fit in." Trivia *Knife is the first player to... **...speak on Inanimate Insanity. **...kill another character. *As said by the creator, Adam, Knife is supposed to be a pocket knife. *Knife is the only character who knew about Paintbrush's gender. *Knife has a kill count of 6 since he killed Paper in the first episode, Marshmallow when making smores, he killed Balloon three, and an unknown apple (along with Marshmallow) and Balloon again (after throwing Marshmallow). *Knife is one the few characters to purposely kill another character. Gallery KnifeUncertainIdle.png KnifeCreation.png KnifeNew.png KnifeBombPyramid.png|knife and bomb Knife 4.png|knife scared Knife 3.png Knife 2.png Knifeidle.png NB Knife.png|knife old design KNIFE.PNG|Knife Rejoining campaign Category:Male Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 1 Characters Category:K Category:Villians